1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device provided with an input device such as a touch sensor as a position-input means has been in practical use. A display device provided with a touch sensor is called a touch panel, a touch screen, or the like (the display device is hereinafter also referred to simply as a touch panel). For example, a smartphone and a tablet terminal are examples of a portable information terminal provided with a touch panel.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), and electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element does not need a luminous source such as backlight which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices and the like; therefore, thin, lightweight, high contrast, and low power consumption display devices can be obtained. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an example of a display device using organic EL elements.
In a touch panel, a pressure-sensitive sensor array or a capacitive sensor array is provided so as to overlap with a display panel, for example; by touching a substrate of the sensor array with a finger or an input pen (also referred to as a stylus), the touched position is sensed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure of a touch panel in which a touch sensor is provided on a display screen of an electroluminescence display device.